gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Friday Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Friday by Rebecca Black is featured in Prom Queen, the twentieth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Artie, Puck and Sam. It is the first song to be sung at the Prom. Artie, Puck and Sam lead the song as the students enjoy the music and entertainment around them. Despite it being a terrible song in general, the students loved the pumped up cover by Artie, Puck and Sam. LYRICS: Artie: Oo-ooh-ooh, Yeah yeah yeah, (Sam: haaaaa haaaaa haaaa) Yeah yeah (Sam: Oooh yeaaaaaaah) yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah yeah yeah Puck: 7am, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (Artie: cereal) Seein' everything, the time is goin' Tickin' on and on, (Artie: tickin' on and on) everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (Artie: I-I see my friends). Sam: Kickin' in the front seat (oooohh) Sittin' in the back seat (ooooohh) Gotta make my mind up, (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? Puck: It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend. Sam: Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward (with Artie: to the weekend.) Artie: Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Sam: 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun, You know what it is I got this, you got this (Artie: I got this) My friend is by my right, ay I got this, you got this Now you know it Puck: Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat (Artie: in the backseat) Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Sam: Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Artie: Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Sam: Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today, (Puck: partyin') is Friday, Friday We, we, we so excited, (Puck: Partyin') we so excited We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don't want this weekend to end Artie: Yeah, yeah. R-T, Artie Abrams So chillin' in the front seat (Puck: In the front seat) In the back seat (Puck: In the back seat) I'm drivin', cruisin' (Puck: Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin' lanes Wit' a car up on my side (Puck: Woo!) (C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me (Puck: Me) Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream (Puck: Wanna scream) Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend We gonna have fun (with Puck: c'mon, c'mon, y'all) Puck: It's Friday, Friday (Sam: Friday!) Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend (Sam: oh, oh, oh) Sam: Friday, Friday (Artie: Yeah) Gettin' down on Friday (Puck: Friday!) Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Artie: Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend (Sam: Oh, whoa) Puck: It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend (Artie: weekend) , weekend (Artie: weekend) Sam: Friday, Friday (Artie: Friday!) Gettin' down on Friday (Artie: Friday!) Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend (Puck: Weekend!) Artie: Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) (Sam: Oh, ho!) Fun, fun, fun, fun (Puck: Hey!) Lookin' forward to the weekend! Kategorie:Videos